Mis Angelitos Terrenales
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Una pequeña historia de una intima celebracion... Pauna reflexa en su vida y su futuro mientras sus dos angelitos juegan y celebran.  Besitos nenas y gracias por leer!


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are expected from this story.

**Mis Angelitos Terrenales**

**Por Roni de Andrew**

Desde mi balcón veo como mis dos angelitos en la tierra juegan entre medio de mis rosas… como dos capullos dorados salpicados del roció de la mañana sus rubias cabelleras destellan con la luz del sol... el mas pequeño de los dos cumple hoy cuatro añitos. Cada día mi bebe crece mas grande, mas fuerte y a medida de que el hace esto yo crezco mas enferma, mas débil! Me duele el pensar que en un día muy cercano ya no estaré para cuidarlos, para amarlos… por que aun que solo uno de ellos salio de mi vientre a los dos los amo como si fueran solo míos. Tal vez por que así es, tal vez por que a tan corta edad mi pequeño Bert a conocido la perdida… tal vez por que se que muy pronto mi Tony también experimentara lo mismo…

Sus carcajadas hacen que mis tristes pensamientos vuelen como el viento… en contra de la voluntad de mi tía hoy no habrá una gran fiesta para celebrar a mi Anthony, por que de ser así Bert no podría estar aquí hoy… no podría compartir el ultimo cumpleaños de mi Anthony donde los tres estaremos juntos… la tía separara a Bert de nuestras vida por que dice ella que pronto Anthony llegara a una edad que lo recordara… además presiento que esta es el ultimo cumpleaños de mi bebe al que podré asistir. Los doctores no me lo han dicho pero yo así lo presiento.

Escucho a mis angelitos llamar mi nombre para que los acompañe a partir el paste, lentamente me levanto de mi silla y con pasos en compasados me dirijo a la terraza… la tía me reta por que dice que en mi condición no debería de salir, sin embargo ¿como podría perderme este momento en la vida de mi bebe? A pesar de que el otoño ha comenzado y las hojas empiezan a marchitarse hoy es un día soleado y calido para poder disfrutar de un día al aire libre. Se cuanto le gusta a Bert estar con la naturaleza y espero que a mi Anthony le guste también… aun a su pequeña edad veo como Anthony admira a Bert y quiere ser como el. A su corta edad ya es un buen jinete tal y como lo es Bert, a su corta edad ya empieza a tocar la gaita tal y como lo hace Bert. Se que ambos crecerán y llegaran a ser grandes hombres, tristemente se que no llegare a verlos crecer pero confió en Dios que ambos llegaran muy lejos.

Hoy no habrá una gran fiesta ni un sin fin de regalos pero si habrá mucho amor. Es hora de partir el pastel y entregarle los regalos a Anthony… su padre le a enviado un barquito de madera que es una replica exacta del barco que el navega… la tía le a regalado un broche de los Andrew casi idéntico al que tengo yo y al que tiene Bert… Albert le ha regalado un libro de cuentos y leyendas escoses que mi madre le leía cuando era pequeño. Se que es un regalo muy especial por que es uno de los últimos regalos que le dio mi madre antes de morir, hasta George le ha traído un regalo: un trajecito de marinero. Veo como la carita de mi bebe se llena de alegría y sorpresa cada vez que descubre lo que contiene cada caja de regalo.

El momento tan esperado por Anthony finalmente llega: ¡apagar las velas del pastel. Veo como aspira una bocanada de aire, sus mejillas se expanden y su carita entera se torna carmesí… con fuerza sopla hasta el ultimo poco de aire de sus pulmones para apagar las velas… nosotros aplaudimos con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa ilumina su rostro sonrojado. Sus bellos ojos azul cielo se abren de sobremanera al ver el enorme pedazo de pastel que le sirve su nana.

El resto de la tarde se pasa entre juegos y risas de mis angelitos, me siento muy cansada y pronto tendré que retirarme a descansar… Albert me ve y me sonríe dulcemente, se que el también comprende de que este es nuestra ultima fiesta juntos y su mirada se torna triste, siento como una lagrima corre por mi mejilla al momento de que mi Anthony corre a mi regazo.

- ¡No llores mami… no llores!

- No te preocupes mi amor… solo lloro de alegría.

- ¿Quieres saber cual fue mi deseo?

- Solo si tu quieres… aun que si me lo dices no se hará realidad…

- No importa… ¡por que el deseo ya se hizo realidad!

- ¿Ah si? Entonces dime…

- Quiero que nosotros estemos juntos para siempre… ¡solo tu, Bert y yo! ¡Tal y como lo estamos hoy!

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas nuevamente y abrazo a mi bebe lo mas fuerte que mi decaído cuerpo me lo permite, mi otro angelito corre a mi y me da un fuerte abrazo y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes Pauna… ¡yo estaré ahí para cuidarlo!

El sabe cual es mi más grande preocupación y sin embargo ignora que el también pronto partirá. Aun que me siento débil debo de mantenerme fuerte hoy y disfrutar de estos últimos momentos con mis angelitos… no importa si hoy termino mas cansada que de costumbre por que al fin y al cabo pronto me iré a un lugar donde podré descansar para siempre… mientras tanto disfrutare de los momentos que puedo pasar con mis dos angelitos en la tierra y me imagino el momento en que todos estaremos nuevamente reunidos juntos para la eternidad.

**Fin**


End file.
